


Addictive

by MayariChan21



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alright lets start!, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bittersweet, Everyone loves a sweet femboy, Fluff, Gumlee - Freeform, Gumter, Love Triangles, M/M, Marshall is a fuck boy, Multi, Mystery, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sex Toys, Sexual Confusion, Shameless Smut, Smut, Somewhat of a alternate universe - College/University, Threesome - M/M/M, Virgin Gumball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayariChan21/pseuds/MayariChan21
Summary: Join Gumball and the students of the land of Ooo in a crazy adventure where everyone will find a part of themselves in the process!!This fanfiction is mainly about a love triangle, lets see how it ends.
Relationships: Cake the Cat/Lord Monochromicorn, Fionna the Human/Flame Prince, Prince Gumball/Hunter Wizard, Prince Gumball/Marshall Lee, Prince Gumball/Marshall Lee/Hunter Wizard
Kudos: 1





	Addictive

Today is a very special day for all future students in the Land of Ooo!! Today is the day that everyone was waiting for, at least for those students who like to study, the grand opening of the “Elemental College!” A new place for all college students from different kingdoms to unite again. You see, before the inhabitants of Ooo studied separately for each kingdom to which they were designated to. Seeing this great disintegration, the wonderful Billy decided to propose an idea at the ‘Grand Meeting of Ooo Royalty’ to create a school where all the children of Ooo had the opportunity to have a new college to study at and connect with each other no matter what kingdom they were from. After all the kingdoms accepted the proposal, in less than a year a college was built! Today is officially the day where students will attend the new school for the first time, and where the lives of many of these students will change for better or ... for worse.

"So today is the big day? ... we will see how long that happiness lasts"

************************************************************************************************

Gumball was so excited, that he hardly slept at all! He couldn't believe that he was finally going to attend a new school besides the Candy Kingdom, he was finally going to leave the kingdom's walls, after so many years he will be free!! He couldn't wait for what fate was preparing for him. The first thing he did was getting ready for the day. After that, Gumball was in such a hurry that he was running like an idiot to the kitchen, he needed to eat something. As soon as he entered the kitchen, he was surprised by a familiar voice.

“Good morning my prince! You seem very animated~"

"Oh, good morning Butterscotch Butler, I didn't see you there"

Butterscotch was in one of the corners of the kitchen, walking slowly towards him "That doesn't matter. Anyways, all of your things are ready, so hurry up and let's go, you don't want to be late right?"

Sometimes she can be really… weird? "Of course I don't want to be late, just let me eat and then ... I will say goodbye to Papa"

"As you wish, I will wait for you outside"

************************************************************************************************

Gumball is the 'prince' of the Candy Kingdom, as a prince there are so many things expected of him ... but after the death of his mother his family fell apart, of course the love was still there, but something changed, especially in his father. He became more… distant, and it hurt Gumball to see him like that. The thing that Gumball loves and wants to protect more than anything is his people, his dad, his sister Neddy, his nanny Butterscotch, and his best friend Lord Monochromicorn. He only wants the best for all of them, so he will work very hard to do that. But for now, it was time to say goodbye....As soon as he entered his father's room, he was surprised by a sudden hug.

His father was crying, hugging him in such a ... loving way and with a soft voice he said "Gumball...you have grown a lot, I just want you to know that I love you very much, I love you and Neddy more than anything in this world, never forget that "

Gumball couldn't hold back the tears that began to fall in his cheek "Papa, I love you too. Don't worry about me, I know how to take care of myself! And I will do my best to make you so proud of me! "

“I know you will Gumball, you should go now it's getting late. Please take care of yourself and don't get in trouble, Neddy will be back home soon, so don't forget to come visit on that day, you understand? "

"Of course I'll be here when she comes ... see you soon Papa" 

“Goodbye Gumball” Gumball hugged his dad with everything he had, after he said goodbye to him and the whole kingdom, he was ready to start a new journey. Today was the beginning of a new adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it, I would appreciate your opinion, and even your feedback. Since English is my third language, I just want some help to do my best!! (>.<)


End file.
